


A Little Something Extra

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: Alissa's Interests [8]
Category: Angel: the Series, Highlander: The Series, Labyrinth (1986), Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alissa has an unusual request for the King of the Crossroads</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something Extra

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scenes of rough, consensual sex with bondage play..if this is not your cup of tea, leave now, but no bitching for those that continue.

Title: A Deal, to Start With  
Author: Christy and Cassandra  
Rating: FR21 (BDSM, rough consensual sex, bondage)  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com, AO3 and TtH  
Series: A Little Something Extra #1  
Timeline: Between “Prognosis Unknown” and “No Bones About It” in my Alissa’s Interests Series; during season 6 for Supernatural  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Buffy, Highlander, et al. I am merely borrowing them, though Alissa is my own personal creation.  
A/N: This is a hardcore series spinoff from my Alissa series that started when my friend Cassie (a long time fan of my writing) commented that she thought Alissa seemed a bit too vanilla for someone who’s lived as long as she has. The ensuing discussion meant that we decided to cowrite a series with her hardcore expertise mixing in with what I know about the most personal character I’ve created. Read and review, but do understand going in that this series is going to be adult and VERY hardcore (BDSM, dubcon, blood play, knife play, etc)  
WARNING: This story contains scenes of rough, consensual sex with bondage play..if this is not your cup of tea, leave now, but no bitching for those that continue.

He could only assume that the endless ennui from his minions had Crowley accepting this latest crossroads summoning and he was soon glad that he had. The young woman in front of him had her arms wrapped around her against the cool breeze that blew against her denim skirt. Auburn hair curled around a heart shaped face with startling blue eyes that seemed more anticipatory than scared at the sight of him.

“So what can I do for you tonight, pet? Cheating husband need dispatching? Company you want to run? Because something tells me you know what I am quite well,” he purred, walking towards her slowly.

The woman lifted her hand in a shrugging motion. “I actually had something slightly different than normal in mind,” she told him with a smirk as she walked to meet him halfway.

Crowley raised a brow, intrigued. “I’m listening. What would you believe your lovely soul to be worth?”

“I’m actually not putting my soul on the table,” she replied, her smile growing wider.

“You do know how this works, luv? I give you ten years to do whatever you want in exchange for your soul,” he explained tersely, raising his hand to depart.

“And if what I want is to enjoy myself, at my own risk and leisure, with the King of Hell?” she asked him, nibbling on her bottom lip as she looked him up and down.

“You want me to believe you did all this on the off chance I would be the one who appeared? And what makes you think I would be interested in what you’re offering?” he countered, watching her for a moment, eyes narrowed.

Hands on her hips, she came to stand in front of him, her heels making her able to look him in the eye. “Because you are in a unique position to give me exactly what I want,” she murmured.

“And what is that, exactly, luv?” he asked, his breath ghosting across her lips.

“You can and do enjoy giving pain and pleasure, as it suits you, and from my sources, you’re quite the expert at it. I would just like you to put it to use with me...but not to the point of killing me.”

Crowley stepped back and eyed her up and down, the wheels turning in his mind. “Torture is something that usually ends with you dead, or very nearly so, if I’m doing a good job.”

The redhead threw her head back and laughed. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I can’t really die, huh?”

Crowley cursed. “A bloody Lightning Warrior! A trick to try and get me captured by hunters?” he spat, mind whirling as to where the Winchesters might be.

Alissa peeked up at him through her hair that was now blowing wildly in the wind. “Hardly. If I wanted to deal with hunters, I don’t do the bait and switch routine. I’ve been around too long that it’s an insult to both of us for me to pull that. This proposition has more to do with the fact that normal sex gets dull after a few centuries and most of my lovers either don’t have the taste or the balls for the type of bedplay I’ve become increasingly interested in as of late,” she explained, throwing her head back and meeting his eyes boldly.

Crowley rubbed a finger across his jaw as he pondered her offer, pacing around her as he did so. Coming around full circle, he faced her and said “So, you want to play a little bit of rough slap and tickle with me from time to time, as it suits us, for what, exactly, if not your immortal soul?”

“Oh, I was thinking a little harder and bloodier than that, but it’s a good place to start. In exchange for you fucking me black and blue - literally, in some cases- I swear to never let any of my supernatural connections, of which there are many by now, know who or where you are.”

Hands going to his belt, he said “While all deals with me are sealed with a kiss, I have a different spot in mind for you. Now get down on your knees and seal your deal with your King.”

Alissa complied, crawling towards him, heedless of the grit of the gravel on her palms and knees. Wiping her hands clean and undoing his pants, she soon beheld what he had sold his soul for and it looked rather delicious. Contrary to what most believed, he hadn’t sold his soul merely to get his cock into the double digits, but to increase the girth by a goodly amount as well, most of which Alissa was currently trying to slide into her mouth and down her throat. One hand was slickened up and sliding up and down the portion of his length she couldn’t get down her throat, and every so often, she would come up for air and hollow out her cheeks with the suction. She moaned as she bobbed her head up and down, sending vibrations down his entire length as she swirled her tongue around the head on her next upswing. He groaned and threaded his hands through her hair, gripping tightly and holding her close to his crotch until he could tell she was getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen. One of her hands slid down to his balls, gently caressing them as she slid back halfway and sucked as he murmured words of praise for her skill and he throbbed, holding still as he emptied into her mouth.

Alissa laid back on her heels, trying to catch her breath, face flushed with arousal. Crowley smirked as he placed himself back in his trousers and did them back up again. “A good start,” he murmured with a flick of his wrist. When the smoke cleared, she found she was in a warehouse somewhere, though it looked like it had been modified for torture of either the deadly or sexual sort, although sometimes even that line got blurred. She barely had time to look around before Crowley had her slammed up against the nearby wall by her neck, the glint in his eyes half aroused, and half demonically dangerous. She took that in with the same lightning speed and instinct that had her slammed the flat of both hands at his elbows, then shoving him away, ending up in a crouch, reaching for weapons she’d deliberately left behind, but instinct honed by centuries was still instinct.

Crowley wiped away a spot of blood on the side of his lip. “If you don’t want to play nice, pet...”

“The name’s Nicole, and I do, but no hands around the neck- a collar’s fine, but no hands,” Alissa insisted, terrors thought long buried whispering at the edges of her mind, but she pushed them down ruthlessly.

“Ah, yes. Your type would tend to be a little touchy about that. Very well, but you will be punished for damaging me,” he said,as with a flick of his wrist, she was bent over, bound arms and legs to a cushioned leather bench that left her with her hips flush against the side of it and her ass tilted up in the air from the height of her heels.

Crowley took a moment to enjoy the view, plus the fact that her skirt was short enough, and flared, for him to see the bright red thong tight against her plump mons and sliding between two firm ass cheeks. Striding forwards, he brought his broad hand quickly down on one ass cheek than the other immediately after. He heard her gasp at the shock of the sudden pain, then be still as he continued to rain down smacks, never letting her know where they would fall. After a while, he noticed her ass was turning a nice shade of red, so he wandered over to the nearby coat rack and carefully removed his jacket and tie before selecting a nearby crop. Returning to the rather intriguing Immortal laid out before him, he ran the leather end down the slope of her ass, causing her to hiss for a moment at the contact before yelping when he slapped the crop right against her mons. Involuntary movements on her part had him wielding the crop against her ass until there were stripes of purple beginning to show along her ass and upper legs and he could hear her trying to keep him from hearing her moans.

Setting aside the leather, he walked around toward her other end and she rolled her eyes up to meet his. “You certainly are a disobedient little whore, aren’t you? You can’t even keep your mouth shut like you’re supposed to,” he commented as he unbuckled his pants. “We really need to work on that,” he said, slamming his cock down her throat in one thrust with no warning to her. Gripping her hair tight, he held her face close to his crotch, feeling her gag as she tried to suck as much of him as possible while also trying to breathe. He continued to thrust in and out of her mouth harshly and deeply, until he could sense she was near passing out from lack of oxygen and pulled out.

Coughing, face red, eyes streaming, she whispered “That’s exactly what I meant.”

“Oh, we’re just getting started, you and I,” he said, walking back around to where he could see her trying her best not to writhe from how turned on she was at that point. A snap of his fingers, and the rest of his clothing was folded neatly on a chair. Reaching out, he ran a finger along her slit, making her squirm, so another full slap on her mons was in order before he ripped the thong off of her and roughly thrust in. No time to prepare on her part, and he still had to stop for a second at how wet and welcoming her heat was for him. Gripping her hips, he set a bruising pace no normal human could handle. A mere thought and her upper half was free, though her hands were now tied behind her back.

Grabbing a hold of her bindings with one hand while the other gripped her hip for leverage, he bent her backwards towards him without slowing his pace. He could hear her making small, eager noises in the back of her throat as he continued his brutal pace. Her pussy fluttered around his cock as she screamed her orgasm, going limp. Crowley merely smirked and dragged her back up, using her wrists as an anchor, and tore her top open, pinching and twisting the one nipple he could reach as he continued to pound into her, until with a groan and a snap of his hips, he emptied himself into her.

Alissa lay her head against the bench, face to the side as she tried to catch her breath. Her body still tingled from both orgasm and the unique sensations brought on by Crowley’s brutal treatment, which, in this type of situation, at least, she welcomed. She felt him pull out and walk over to the wall within her view. _A finely shaped specimen for a demon_ she thought as she watched him wave his hand, untying her. Walking back over to her, he placed a hand on her limp wrist, and she felt it burn for a moment before he pulled his hand away to reveal a Celtic knot of sorts with KC twisted within.

“You want more, press this and I will know where to find you,” he explained before snapping his fingers.

Alissa looked around to find herself standing back where she’d met him, albeit very sore and very well fucked. _Now to see if I can even make it back to the car, or if I resort to similar means to get home_ she thought with a slight wince.


End file.
